A number of virtual chat networks are known to exist, such as those provided by social networks (e.g. Facebook, Myspace), massively media online games (MMOG), online instant messaging applications (e.g. Yahoo Messenger, MSN Messenger), ICQ applications and SMS based applications.
Virtual chat networks allow a first party and a second party to be involved in a dialog with each other, without the two parties needing to be physically present at the same location. The dialog between the two parties using the virtual chat network is an ubiquitous form of communication in the modern society. Millions of parties communicate with each other through the virtual chat networks while at school, home or at work. The virtual chat networks have advantages in that they provide a network that enables ease of dialog between the two parties. Continual advances in the technology and ease of use of the virtual chat networks have made the virtual chat networks a common platform for dialog communication between two parties.
The use of the virtual chat network for the dialog between the first party and the second party has known disadvantages. For example, the identity of parties to the dialog can not be reliably confirmed. The parties engaged in the dialog might be involved in inappropriate and illegal dialog which cannot be easily monitored or mediated. The honesty of the parties cannot be readily determined A particular area where the anonymity of the parties engaged in the dialog is a particular problem, where one of the parties is “grooming” the other party for a paedophilic relationship.
The use of the virtual chat network for the dialog between the first party and the second party has further issues. For example, the dialog between the two parties can be related to illegal activities such as spamming, bullying, child grooming espionage, industrial espionage, terrorism, security and legal compliance.
Many of the known methods and apparatus currently available to analyze the dialog between the two parties are ineffective and cumbersome to administer. The known methods and apparatus require an enormous amount of administration by a moderator (e.g. a trained supervisor). The moderator may be required to study the dialog in its entirety over weeks and months in order to ascertain if a potentially inappropriate relationship between the first party and the second party is developing. Furthermore the moderator will need to act upon instinct to moderate the dialog and to take action depending upon the nature of the relationship as indicated by the dialog. Furthermore an invasion of privacy may also hinder the ability of the moderator to monitor the dialog between the two parties.
Hence, it would be advantageous to have a method and an apparatus to moderate a relationship between two parties by analyzing the dialog between the two parties.